The present invention relates to a new and improved method of closing a discontinuity in body tissue.
A method and apparatus for closing a discontinuity in body tissue is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,194 issued May 15, 1984. This patent discloses the use of a fastener to close a discontinuity, such as a wound or incision, in body tissue. The fastener includes a filament which extends between rod-shaped heads of the fastener.
Another method of closing a discontinuity in body tissue is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,794 issued Apr. 25, 1989. This patent discloses the use of a pair of pledgets in combination with a suture. The pledgets are disposed along opposite sides of the discontinuity in the body tissue and are interconnected by a suture. The suture is drawn tight to close the space between opposite sides of the discontinuity and is then tied to hold the pledgets in place.